El sol y la Luna El surgimiento de una Reina orgullosa
by funychan
Summary: Segunda parate de el El sol y la Luna...leer antes Serena se a convertido en Reina dos guardianes que la protegen El amor de Darien sin terminar, Seiya que no se dara por vencido ,los sentimientos que empiezan a surgir por Ayhet un pasado sin resolver una guerra por estallar y un mal que no amenaza a Serena si no aquien se atreva a aserle daño..gracias por leer


**Capítulo** **24**

Hola como estan yo aqui de nuevo retomando el fic gracias por los comentarios me animaron a continuar pues veran mi computadora ya murio y pues hasta diciembre me comprare una y hay estaba varios capítulos ya terminados y me deprimió y todo y pues ahora estoy escribiendo en mi cel es un poco difícil ya que aunque baje programa para escribir y editarlo no me acostumbró pero quiero quiero continuar la historia asi que si me tardo en capítulo a capítulo ea por eso pero continuare saludos espero les guste..

*** canción***

(Pensamiento)

[Movimento o accion]

Una pequeña reseña ..

Serena

Cabello rubio plateado, ojos azules piel clara ..

Ayhet

Cabello rubio corto lacio , ojos grises piel clara.

Calet

Caello rubio , ojos azul marino piel clara .

Fraulet

Cabello rubio puntas negras ojos azules claros

..

**El surgimiento de una Reina orgullosa...**

Calet y Fraulet veian a su Princesa a hora Reina caminar por el castillo sus pasos eran decididos y su movimiento era como ver a un angel caminar era como si flotara..

Diferente era como se sentia al verla su aura era segura y brillante hermosa era como una luz pero ala vez misterioso y enigmático como antes como siempre fue ella...

Serena caminaba por el palacio viendo los ventanales donde se veia claramente la Tierra...

No podia recordar solo por pedazos como era en el pasado era confuso, pero lo que si recordaba, era el presente en su memoria lo que habia vivido en la Tierra con Darien y las chicas tantas batallas y sufrimientos, las alegrías las risas el engaño el amor ese futuro incierto...

Aunque todabia estaba una pizca de esperanza en su corazón que las cosas volvieran aser como antes y que la reconocieran como de verdad era una mujer fuerte inteligente y valiente se habia tardado en darse cuenta de que ella no era como decian ellas ni Darien ni Luna y Artemis que no era tonta lenta o llorona que en ella había más de lo que pensaban y que solo estaba en ella decidir quien era ella nadie más que ella.

No sabia si darles otra oportunidad a ellas y a Darien tenia que pensarlo tal vez si las ponía a prueba y ver como se comportaban tal vez para ellas lo mejor era no saber de la Luna, no se los diria talvez si comprobaba que le eran files a ella, una cosa era su amistad frágil y la Luna que tenia que proteger, por que habia una muy posible y latente guerra y era preocupante por eso tenia que actuar rápido y precavida..

Tal vez si pretendía que las perdonaba y veia que pasaba si ellas cambiaban si no pues no tenia nada que perder solo se daria cuenta quienes son en verdad y seria un poco divertido pretender ser alguiem que claro ya no es y triste si era lo que esperaba ..

Sólo hasta que encuentre a su gente en la Tierra y después, solo después tendría que reclamar la tierra como asoludta Reina y el sistema solar tanto que se espera de ella que seria mentira si no dijera que tenia miedo de fallar...

_***apasar de que yo le dije que no****_

_**** sigue llendo asia ti mi corazón, no se va a rendir ****_

_****ni a disminuir, por que mi amor es asi*****_

Seguia caminando hasta llegar a un gran balcón donde se via claramente su Reino y la Tierra..

_****se que mi corazón no se rendira** **aunque asea un idiota ****_

_****ciego por amar****_

Pero claro que no dejaba de dolerle lo de las chicas claro que todabia tenía sentimientos por Darien pero tampoco podía dejar que ellos pasaran por ella solo el tiempo decidirá que era lo que tenia que aser su mente ahora estaba mas despejada como si la yo oculta hubiera salido revolucionando todo su ser..

_******uno a uno los recuerdos me asen llorar ******_

_****descansar esta vez no podré****_

_**sea vuelto esto mas difícil lo se y no puedo alejarlos de aqui*****_

Serena- todavía no se lo que pasara todavía, no se si podré gobernar pero lo que si se es que quiero que esten a mi lado ..[_volteando a ver a Calet y Fraulet que no habian perdido ninguno de sus movimientos alzando sus brazos como invitando a un abrazo mientras su cabello resplandecía y parecía como las estrellas en ese balcón donde se veia el espacio la Tierra su Luna_] .

_****solo hay un lugar, donde quiero estar***_

_***mis ojos sienten dolor, de tanto llorar****_

_*** aun asi, no puedo parar****_

Fraulet-por supuesto mi Reina yo estaré contigo hasta el final de mis días..[ _se acerca y toma su mano se arrodilla_]- mi amada Reina... [_susurra_] ( es como en el pasado yo haria cualquier cosa por ti, esta vez yo no dudaré, enfrentare cualquier pena por ti...) [_sin soltarla se quedo mirando su mano como si temiera que desapareciera_]..

_****Aunque siempre me trato ****_

_****de conformar *****_

_**** al mirar tu sonrisa y felicidad *****_

Calet- yo soy su fiel sirviente siempre estaré a tu lado mi Reina [ _camina a sia ella, se arrodilla y toma la mano de Serena muy despacio con sus dos manos y la acerca a su rostro _] (nada me separará de ti).. [ _Besa su mano_]- siempre caminaré a su lado mi querida Reina yo siempre la cuidaré ver su sonrisa es lo único que deseo..( siempre lamentare, el pasado no dejaré que vuelva a sufrir )..

_****aun cuando extiendo mis manos a tu calor aunque grite tu lejos te vez*****_

_**** Mi amor que se a vuelto en cicatriz y como puedo borrarlo de mi ****_

Serena se arrodilla sin soltar sus manos y [ _derrepente los jala ahacia ella los abraza] ._

_****se que mi corazón no se rendirá** ***_

_****aunque sea difícil amar****_

Serena -lo se, lo se [_susurra como consolando a dos pequeños niños_]- yo también quiero estar junto a ustedes mis queridos... ( iva a decir ¿amigos, familia?¿personas importantes? pero no sabia descifrar el sentimiento que tenia asia ellos era como una necesidad de tenerlos cerca de no perder los de vista es como lo que le pasaba con Ayhet desde que los vio algo empezo a crecer en su corazón hacia ellos como si los uniera algo muy fuerte los recordaba en los recuerdos del pasado pero muy vagamente poco a poco sabía que volverian a quellas memorias pero ahora solo podia sentir esta nececidad) - mis queridos Calet y Fraulet por favor mantenganse a mi lado (se los suplico)...

_****solo hay un lugar donde quiero****_

_** estar eres tu luz en mi soledad ****_

_***** te amo ati mas ** **_

_****realmente te amo a ti mas*****_

Ninguno dijo nada que podian decir si lo que más amaban los estaba abrazando y pidiendo lo que ellos querian (estar a su lado)..

_****sin tenerte lo se****_

_**** no te olvidaré, por que se ****_

_****que dia a dia voy a esperar ****_

_****es que tu ausencia es tanta y el dolor no se va**...**_

_**Gracias por leer! !**_


End file.
